Mechanical fuses are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,238 discloses a breakaway cord connector made from two identical cord connector bodies. Each body has a cord end clamp and a mating end. The mating end fits into the identical mating end of the opposite unit and when connected the mating ends breakaway at a preset tension.
A disadvantage of the known mechanical fuses is that the value of the pulling force needed to cause a breaking may be dependent on the actual application and use making them less suitable for a neck cord carrying a personal help button.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mechanical fuse for a neck cord in which the actual application and use have a reduced influence on the break force needed to break the fuse.